In the digital age, organizations increasingly rely on digitally stored data. To protect against data loss, an organization may use one or more backup systems and/or data-restoration systems to back up and later restore important data. Due to increasingly complex information technology infrastructures, an organization may create backups for a variety of resources (e.g., file systems, email applications, content management applications, and databases), using a variety of methods (e.g., full, incremental, or differential), and according to a variety of different schedules. Accordingly, an administrator may face a proliferation of backup sets from which data may be restored.
A traditional data-restoration solution may leave to the administrator the responsibility of correctly locating a backup set containing data that the administrator desires to restore from among the backup sets managed by the data-restoration solution. Complicating matters, some traditional data-restoration solutions may display to the administrator backup sets from multiple different resources in a single mixed view. For these reasons, the process of using traditional data-restoration solutions to restore data from a large number of backup sets may be complicated, time-consuming, and prone to user error. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for simplifying data restoration.